tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Series 16
The sixteenth season of the television series will start airing on February 20th, 2012 in the UK. Episodes # Race to the Rescue - Flynn is now able to run on the roads, but he is nervous and his wheels wobble. # Ol' Wheezy Wobbles - Ol' Wheezy has stopped working. The Logging Locos do not know what to do, but Thomas is sure he can help. # Express Coming Through - Dowager Hatt is having a party and has invited some very important visitors. # Percy and the Monster of Brendam - Fog begins to swirl into Brendam Docks as Percy listens to one of Salty's tales. # Ho Ho Ho Snowman - Charlie hides behind a snowman and as Henry passes, Charlie pretends to be it. # Flash Bang Wallop - A photographer wants to take some pictures of Sodor for a book. # Thomas and the Rubbish Train - Thomas helps Whiff at his waste dump. # Thomas Toots the Crows - Thomas helps keep the crows off Farmer McColl's seeds. # Bust My Buffers - Gordon's buffer is broken and he is given a Diesel's buffer. # Percy and the Calliope - Percy tries to save a calliope from the Smelter's Yard. * The Sounds of Sodor * Salty's Surprise * Sodor Surprise Day * Emily's Winter Party Special * Muddy Matters * Whiff's Wish * Welcome Stafford * The Christmas Express Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Diesel * 'Arry and Bert * Salty * Den * Dart * Paxton * Flynn * Victor * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Freddie * Rusty * Rocky * Bertie * Butch * Cranky * Ol' Wheezy * Sir Topham Hatt * Dowager Hatt * Mr. Percival * Farmer McColl * A Schoolboy * Scruff (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Kevin (cameo) * Captain (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * The Photographer (cameo) * The Firefighter (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) Mighty Mac, Duke, and George may appear. Stafford may also be a character. Cast USA * Michael Brandon as the narrator and Diesel * Martin Sherman as Thomas and Percy * Kerry Shale as Henry, 'Arry, Bert, and Sir Topham Hatt * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, and Farmer McColl * Jules de Jongh as Emily * Ben Small as Charlie and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Salty, Den, Skarloey, and Dowager Hatt * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, and Bertie * Glenn Wrage as Ferdinand and Rocky * David Bedella as Victor * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam UK and AUS * Michael Angelis as the narrator * Ben Small as Thomas, Toby, Ferdinand, and Rheneas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Percy, Whiff, Dash, Salty, Den, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Sir Topham Hatt, and Dowager Hatt * Matt Wilkinson as Charlie, Bash, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, and Farmer McColl * Teresa Gallagher as Emily * Rupert Degas as Dart, Flynn, Bertie, and Butch * Bob Golding as Freddie * Steven Kynman as Paxton and Peter Sam * Kerry Shale as Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert Trivia * This will be Sharon Miller's last season as head writer. * This will be the last season animated by Nitrogen Studios. Source * http://library.digiguide.tv/lib/programmenextshowing/237292&hPage=4 Category:Television Series Category:Future Releases